staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Lutego 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Sydney (5) - serial komediowy, USA 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Wombelki - serial anim., Kanada 9.10 Teleferie dla najmłodszych: Ulepianki Misia i Me:lfgolci 9.25 Teleferie dla dzieci: Narty, szalik, łyżwy, sanki 9.30 Papierowy teatrzyk: Trzy siostry u władcy wichrów 9.45 Festiwale, festiwale...: Majowa nutka '99 10.00 Randall i duch Hopkirka (1,2) - serial krymin., W. Bryt. 11.40 Taki jest świat - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Horyzonty 12.45 Klan (303) - telenowela, Polska 13.10 Taksówka Jedynki: Prawdziwy mężczyma - prog. rozryw. 13.25 Kwadrans na kawę - magazyn 13.40 Ambulatorium - magazyn medyczny 13.50 Dieta Joan Collins - program poradnikowy 13.55 Ambulatorium - magazyn medyczny 14.05 Wyprzedzić chorobę: Choroba Parkinsona - mag. medyczny 14.25 Ambulatorium - magazyn medyczny 14.30 Cybermania - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Paryż - Dakar - reportaż 15.30 Fronda: Pokusa pornografii - magazyn public. 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja -magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.25 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1052) - telenowela, USA 18.30 Credo 2000: Kontemplacja - magazyn 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zima w Wiklinowej Zatoce - serial anim. 19.15 Jutro weekend - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Nash Bridges (72) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.00 Zawsze po 21-szej - magazyn reporterów 21.35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Szkoła Buddy'ego - komedia, USA 0.35 Fronda: Pokusa pornografii - magazyn public. 1.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy 1.30 Zwierzozbliżenia - magazyn przyrodniczy 1.50 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (50) - serial obycz., USA 9.00 Janosik (5/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska 9.55 Dakota - dramat obyczajowy, USA 11.35 Sposób na ponuraków (6/13) - serial przygod., Australia 12.00 Z Dwójką dookoła świata: Sylwester bez granic - reportaż 12.25 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia (12) - serial dok. 12.50 Ferie z Dwójką - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.15 Porzucone zabawki - serial anim., W. Bryt. 13.35 Ale heca - program dla dzieci 14.00 To już 5 lat - jubileuszowy koncert Szansy na sukces (2) 15.00 W labiryncie (77/120) - serial obycz., Polska 15.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - czyli Światowid - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (86) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 17.00 Prawosławie w Finlandii - prog. ekumeniczny 17.15 Pytania o reformę 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Symfonia Haffnerowska - koncert 20.00 Święta wojna (1) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.25 Magazyn teatralny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Z archiwum X (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.30 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.05 Ekstradycja 2 (9-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 0.05 Być skinem - film dok., Francja 1.05 Epsilon - film SF, Australia 2.35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Szaleję za tobą (34) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 7.35 Karate Kot (10) - serial anim. 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial anim. 8.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (35) - serial obycz., USA 9.00 Hotelik «Pod Sosnami» (9)- serial komediowy, USA 9.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (14) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Luz Maria (45) - telenowela, Peru 11.30 Powrót Supermana (67) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.30 Disco Polo Live 13.30 Rodzina zastępcza (23) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program 14.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 Karate Kot (11) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Renegat (86) - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.45 Alvaro (46) - telenowela 17.45 Luz Maria (46) - telenowela, Peru 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (15) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.00 V.I.P. (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Ostry dyżur (100) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.55 System (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Kurier sensacji - magazyn reporterów 0.00 Super Express TV 0.20 Reanimator - horror, USA 1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Trzy małe duszki (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Przygody Animków (43) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Super Świnka (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Farma pełna strachów (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Kamila (50) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.50 Maria (206) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Anna (40) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (2) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.55 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.25 Komandosi - magazyn wojskowy 13.55 Trzy małe duszki (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Przygody Animków (43) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Super Świnka (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (281) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Ich czworo i pies (6) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Pełna chata (112) - serial komediowy, USA. 16.45 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (51) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (3) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.30 Niespotykanie trzeźwy człowiek (Clean and Sober) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Pogoda 23.00 Ibisekcja - talk show 23.40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.10 Drew Carey Show (45) - serial komediowy, USA 00.40 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.10 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Laboratorium - program edukacyjny 11.20 (WP) Mickiewicz dla dorosłych 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Rap na drodze - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telekurier 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.20 (WP) Prawnik radzi 15.30 Troszeczkę głupoty - program satyryczny 15.45 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Puls gospodarki - program Tomasza Groneta 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Seniorzy - program P. Szymańskiego 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnice szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat 23.00 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (4/21): 300 tysięcy w nowych banknotach - serial kryminalny, Polska 1976 23.50 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 00.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Małe formy wielkich mistrzów: Andrzej Wajda, Wojciech Wiszniewski (powt.) 09.05 Złotopolscy (146): Na ratunek - telenowela, Polska 1999 09.30 Quasimodo (6/26) - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1994 (24 min) (dubbing) 09.50 Mój ślad: prof. Anna Świderkówna 10.00 Kuchnia polska (4/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1990 11.05 Literatura polska od A do Z - program Tomasza Kamińskiego (powt.) 11.20 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: Idę przez ten świat a ze mną moje piosenki - Maria Koterbska - film dokumentalny (powt.) 11.45 Z miast i miasteczek: Na pirsnej ziemi - Kościerzyna - reportaż Mirosława Nowaka (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.45 Złotopolscy (146): Na ratunek - telenowela, Polska 1999 13.10 Zaproszenie: Dwa ogon lwa kłodzkiego - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn olimpijski (powt.) 13.55 Magazyn informacji turystycznej (powt.) 14.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Magazyn polonijny ze Szwecji (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Folkowe granie: Graj kapelo 15.30 Tatarskim szlakiem - reportaż Beaty Hyży-Czołpińskiej 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.25 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Quasimodo (6/26) - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1994 (24 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Credo 2000 - magazyn katolicki 18.35 Mój ślad: prof. Anna Świderkówna (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy (146): Na ratunek - telenowela, Polska 1999 19.15 Dobranocka: Maurycy i Hawranek - serial animowany (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka: Parady - sztuka Jana Potockiego, Polska 1978 20.55 Filmówka (1): Poszukiwanie miejsca - cykl dokumentalny Andrzeja Bednarka 21.15 Romantyczne podróże do Polski (1): Tuż za rogatkami - reportaż Mariusza Malinowskiego 21.35 Rok Bachowski: Recital organowy Wiktora Łyjaka (2) 22.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (146): Na ratunek - telenowela, Polska 1999 01.20 Dobranocka: Maurycy i Hawranek - serial animowany (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 02.00 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka: Parady - sztuka Jana Potockiego, Polska 1978 02.55 Filmówka (1): Poszukiwanie miejsca - cykl dokumentalny Andrzeja Bednarka (powt.) 03.15 Romantyczne podróże do Polski (1): Tuż za rogatkami - reportaż Mariusza Malinowskiego (powt.) 03.35 Rok Bachowski: Recital organowy Wiktora Łyjaka (2) (powt.) 04.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny (powt.) RTL 7 06.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993 06.25 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 06.50 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 07.35 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 08.20 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 08.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku - filmy animowane 09.30 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994 09.55 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992 10.20 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996 11.10 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999 11.55 Teleshopping 12.30 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 13.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 14.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku - filmy animowane 15.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994 15.25 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992 15.55 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997 16.20 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999 17.10 Uśmiech losu - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1971 21.45 Komando Małolat - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.20 Murder Call - serial kryminalny, Australia 1997 00.10 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 00.55 Czynnik PSI 1 - serial SF, Kanada 1996 01.40 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1971 03.10 Murder Call - serial kryminalny, Australia 1997 03.55 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 04.40 Teleshopping Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Sally czarownica (52) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Grace w opałach (75) - serial komediowy, USA 1993 (powt.) 09.30 Shogun (2) - serial przygodowy (powt.) 10.35 Aniołki Charliego (57) - serial kryminalny (powt.) 11.35 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (639) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (72) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (111) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb (79) - serial animowany 17.35 Aniołki Charliego (Charlie's Angels) (58) - serial kryminalny, USA 1976-81 18.25 Grace w opałach (76) - serial komediowy, USA 1993 19.00 Micaela (73) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Central Park West (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995 21.00 Agencja (Agency) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1981 22.45 Kakaowa Lady (Lady Cocoa) - film kryminalny, USA 1975 00.25 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.25 Piosenka na życzenie 02.25 Pożegnanie Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Roxette 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Rocklista - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Bunkier 01.00 Atomix HBO 06.30 Aniołek (Undercover Angel) - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Bryan Michael Stoller, wyk. Yasmine Bleeth, Dean Winters, Casey Kasem, Emily Mae Young (90 min) 08.00 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Sylvester Stallone - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Leśne stworzenia - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 09.25 Uciekinierka (Running Woman) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Rachel Samuels, wyk. Andrew Robinson, Theresa Russell (89 min) 11.00 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 11.25 Poborca (Taxman) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Avi Nesher, wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Wade Dominquez, Elizabeth Berkley, Michael Chiklis (115 min) 13.05 Szkarłatny kwiat (Scarlet Pimpernel) (1) - film historyczny, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Patrick Lau, wyk. Richard E. Grant, Elizabeth McGovern, Martin Shaw, Emilia Fox (89 min) 14.35 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Geena Davis - magazyn filmowy 15.05 Galgameth - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Devin Oatway, Sean McNamara, Stephen Macht, Johna Stewart (96 min) 16.45 Lekarstwo na bezsenność (Dream for an Insomniac) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Tiffanie Debartolo, wyk. Ione Skye, Jennifer Aniston, Mackenzie Astin, Michael Landes (83 min) 18.15 Kto wrobił Królika Rogera? (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Bob Hoskins, Joanna Cassidy, Christopher Lloyd, Stubby Kaye (99 min) 20.00 Niedyskrecja (Indiscreet) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Marc Bienstock, wyk. Luke Perry, Richard Rosenberg, Gabriella Hall, Vladimir Nemirovsky (100 min) 21.45 W akcie desperacji (Desperate Measures) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Andy Garcia, Michael Keaton, Brian Cox, Marcia Gay Harden (96 min) 23.25 Szaleni bracia Deedle (Meet the Deedles) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Steve Boyum, wyk. Paul Walker, Steve Van Wormer, John Ashton, Dennis Hopper (92 min) 01.00 Zbrodniarze (Felons) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Stephen Eckelberry, wyk. Erika Eleniak, Richard Hillman, C. Thomas Howell, Jack Scalia (90 min) 02.35 Popioły i prochy (Ashes from Paradise) - thriller, Argentyna 1997, reż. Marcelo Pineyro, wyk. Hector Alterio, Cecilia Roth (116 min) 04.35 Poborca (Taxman) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Avi Nesher, wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Wade Dominquez, Elizabeth Berkley, Michael Chiklis (115 min) Planete 06.45 Historia rugby (1/4): Walka o władzę 07.40 Wygnanie i pamięć 08.35 Jazzowe inspiracje (12/13): Tradycje indyjskie 09.05 Katastrofa ekologiczna na Alasce 10.45 Za garstkę soli 11.15 Uprowadzone narzeczone 12.10 Clive Anderson - nasz człowiek (5/6): Kenia i Massai Mara 12.40 Niespokojna zatoka (1/2) 13.30 Puste sieci 14.20 Wiek XX (13-ost.): Dziedzictwo 15.15 Aktualności z przeszłości (53) 16.10 Domy czarnych ludzi 17.10 Amerykańska strefa (2-ost.) 18.35 Wielkie wystawy: 5 tysięcy lat sztuki indyjskiej 19.05 Igor Sikorsky - geniusz i wizjoner 20.05 Wielkie wystawy: Mucha 20.30 Legendarne samoloty (1/6): Boeing 777 21.20 Szaleństwo - choroba duszy 22.10 Sueski węzeł (1/2): Tajemniczy protokół z Sevres 23.10 Amerykańskie wizje (5/8): Fale od Atlantyku 00.05 Córka Breżniewa 01.00 Oblicza Amazonii (1/5): Nowa nadzieja TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Impreza na 5+ - program dla młodzieży 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Laboratorium - program edukacyjny 11.20 (WP) Mickiewicz dla dorosłych 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Rap na drodze - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telekurier 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.20 (WP) Prawnik radzi 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Rock'n'roll i inni 16.10 Gość TV Kraków 16.15 Impreza na 5+ - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Tak było. Jak jest? - program publicystyczny 17.15 Marzenia i kariery - program publicystyczny 17.30 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.30 Z medycyną na Ty - magazyn medyczny 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnice szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat 23.00 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (4/21): 300 tysięcy w nowych banknotach - serial kryminalny, Polska 1976, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Henryk Bista, Adam Ferency (47 min) 23.50 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 00.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.05 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Laboratorium - program edukacyjny 11.20 (WP) Mickiewicz dla dorosłych 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Rap na drodze - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telekurier 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.20 (WP) Prawnik radzi 15.35 Czarodziejska podróż 15.55 Kino wokół nas 16.25 Vivat akademia! 16.40 Budżet domowy - magazyn 16.55 Małe co nieco 17.15 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.30 Spoko - magazyn dla młodzieży 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Z kodeksem na Ty 18.45 Bezpieczna Łódź 19.00 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnice szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.45 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat 23.00 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (4/21): 300 tysięcy w nowych banknotach - serial kryminalny, Polska 1976, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Henryk Bista, Adam Ferency (47 min) 23.50 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 00.10 Program na piątek TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowskie ulice i okolice 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Laboratorium - program edukacyjny 11.20 (WP) Mickiewicz dla dorosłych 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Rap na drodze - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telekurier 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.20 (WP) Prawnik radzi 15.30 Pytania do... - magazyn interwencyjny 15.55 Rzeczpospolita powiatowa 16.15 Aktualności 16.25 Kalendarium 16.30 Parnas - magazyn kulturalny 16.45 Wieża - teleturniej 17.15 Rozmowy o życiu - program publicystyczny 17.30 Studio Tarnobrzeg 17.45 Stan zagrożenia - magazyn kryminalny 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Muzyczna skrzynka 18.30 ART - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Reportaż 19.00 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnice szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Rzeszowska karta historii - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat 23.00 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (4/21): 300 tysięcy w nowych banknotach - serial kryminalny, Polska 1976, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Henryk Bista, Adam Ferency (47 min) 23.50 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 00.15 Program na piątek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Laboratorium - program edukacyjny 11.20 (WP) Mickiewicz dla dorosłych 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Rap na drodze - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telekurier 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.20 (WP) Prawnik radzi 15.35 Szczeciński magazyn gospodarczy 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Artwizje 16.40 Drynda - program dla dzieci 17.10 Dom pełen zwierząt 17.20 Magazyn europejski 17.30 Magazyn reporterów 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Pół godzinki z Tobą 18.50 Spotkania z muzyką 19.00 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnice szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat 23.00 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (4/21): 300 tysięcy w nowych banknotach - serial kryminalny, Polska 1976, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Henryk Bista, Adam Ferency (47 min) 23.50 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny WOT 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 08.10 Mediator - program publicystyczny 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Laboratorium - program edukacyjny 11.20 (WP) Mickiewicz dla dorosłych 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Rap na drodze - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telekurier 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Laura Flores, Alex Ibarra, Andrea Laganes, Pilar Montenegro 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.20 (WP) Prawnik radzi 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Małe ojczyzny: Wszystkie grzechy są tutaj pod jednym dachem - film dokumentalny 16.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.45 Serial fabularny 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Auto Kurier - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnice szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Laura Flores, Alex Ibarra, Andrea Laganes, Pilar Montenegro 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat 23.00 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (4/21): 300 tysięcy w nowych banknotach - serial kryminalny, Polska 1976, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Henryk Bista, Adam Ferency (47 min) 23.50 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 00.15 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 07.25 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.30 Zmysły - teleturniej 07.45 Mowa słowa - program publicystyczny 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Techno party - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Aktualności 18.00 Ślimak - teleturniej dla dzieci 18.15 Magazyn kulturalny 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.45 Komando Małolat - serial kryminalny 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 Aktualności 23.10 Zakochani gangsterzy (Gangsters in Love) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Alan Swayze, wyk. Marc Clifton, Joel Talbert, Anabel Baugghinm (95 min) 00.55 Magazyn kulturalny 01.10 Program na piątek 01.15 Teleinformator TV Vigor 07.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Techno party - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 997 - magazyn kryminalny 18.10 Reportaż 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.45 Komando Małolat - serial kryminalny 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 23.10 Zakochani gangsterzy (Gangsters in Love) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Alan Swayze, wyk. Marc Clifton, Joel Talbert, Anabel Baugghinm (95 min) 00.55 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.10 997 - magazyn kryminalny 01.15 Reportaż 01.35 Program na piątek 01.40 Infokanał TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.30 Informacje TV-51 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Techno party - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Informacje TV-51 18.00 W obiektywie - reportaż 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.45 Komando Małolat - serial kryminalny 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 Informacje TV-51 23.10 Zakochani gangsterzy (Gangsters in Love) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Alan Swayze, wyk. Marc Clifton, Joel Talbert, Anabel Baugghinm (95 min) 00.55 Techno party - program muzyczny 01.25 Życie jak poker - telenowela 01.55 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 02.55 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Jordan - reportaż 09.20 Kapłaństwo - film dokumentalny 09.45 Cudowny Medalik - reportaż 10.00 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 10.10 Polska fotografia w świecie - reportaż 10.20 Całun - film dokumentalny 10.45 Być księdzem - reportaż 11.10 Chrześcijańskie spotkanie krótkofalowców - relacja 11.30 Proboszcz - reportaż 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Góry Ziemi - Nepal - film przyrodniczy 12.45 Skończymy jutro - film dokumentalny 13.10 Stworzenie świata - film fabularny 13.55 Łupek, platyna i złoto - reportaż 14.15 Archeologia: Śladami Biblii - film dokumentalny 14.50 Przyjazne wspomnienie - impresja filmowa 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Totus Tuus - film dokumentalny 15.25 Misje Orionistów w Jordanii - program duszpasterski 15.45 Saharyjska ballada - reportaż 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Gedeon - film fabularny 16.55 Juliusz Verne - zapowiedź podróży międzygwiezdnych - film popularnonaukowy 17.40 Lednica 2000 - Akademicki Apel III Tysiąclecia 18.35 Niedziela w kościele anglikańskim - relacja 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Zachować w pamięci - film dokumentalny 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Gokarty pod dachem - program motoryzacyjny 19.45 Dojrzałość - film dokumentalny 20.00 Mistrz Paweł z Lewoczy - relacja z wystawy 20.10 W hołdzie powstańcom - reportaż 20.20 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 20.35 Różaniec: część radosna 20.55 Program dnia 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Ojciec Święty w Radzyminie - film dokumentalny 21.30 Wspaniałości przyrodnicze Europy (6) - film przyrodniczy 21.45 Mały pułkownik (El Pequeno coronel) - film przygodowy, Hiszpania 1960, reż. Antonio del Amo, wyk. Jose Guardiola, Joselito Jimenez, Carmen Rodriguez, Antonio Gandia (85 min) (powt.) 23.05 Benedyktyni - film dokumentalny 23.30 Goście z Ameryki - rozmowa 23.45 Ruiny pustelni św. Jana z Fistoli - felieton 23.55 Program dnia 24.00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w biegach w Trondheim (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Puchar Afryki w Nigerii i Ghanie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 (P) Bobsleje: Zawody PŚ w St. Moritz (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w biegach w Trondheim (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.00 Snowboard: Zawody ISF World Tour w Fiederbrunn (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Tokio (wydarzenia dnia) 16.00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Down Under w Australii 17.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Puchar Afryki w Nigerii i Ghanie - mecz Nigeria - Maroko lub Tunezja - Kongo 19.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Puchar Afryki w Nigerii i Ghanie - mecz Nigeria - Maroko lub Tunezja - Kongo (wydarzenia dnia) 21.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Kirk Johnson - Israel Cole) 22.00 Zawody siłaczy: Atlantic Giants 1999 na Wyspach Owczych (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.00 Automobilizm: Zawody Manster Madness w USA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.30 Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Europy 00.30 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Down Under w Australii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Monster Trucks (8) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Magdeburgu (powt.) 05.00 Bilard: Mistrzostwa Niemiec w poolbilardzie w Lubece (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (8) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Magdeburgu (powt.) 09.45 Monster Trucks (41) (powt.) 10.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (20) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Monster Trucks (44) (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (92) (powt.) 14.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 15.15 Monster Trucks (49) (powt.) 15.45 Poza kontrolą (21) - magazyn (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (93) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka ręczna: Liga niemiecka - mecz TUSEM Essen - HSG DM Wetzlar 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 (na żywo) W centrum wydarzeń - magazyn 23.15 W NBA: mecz Detroit Pistons - Sacramento Kings 23.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 00.15 WOW Fun Power 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Poza kontrolą (25) - magazyn (powt.) 02.00 WOW Fun Power (powt.) Mdr 06.40 Program lokalny 07.10 Wilk morski - serial dla młodzieży 07.35 Chińska pieśń - Quieczbeu - program muzyczny 07.40 Eksperci - magazyn porad 08.10 Reportaż MDR: Ratunku! Kobiety za kierownicą! (powt.) 08.40 Teleteka - magazyn porad 09.03 Fliege - talk show 10.00 Po prostu genialne! - program rozrywkowy 10.25 Teleteka-telegram 10.30 Wędrowanie po Saksonii - magazyn krajoznawczy 11.00 Reportaż GEO: Bejrut - miliardowa utopia 11.30 Kamienie milowe rozwoju nauk przyrodniczych i techniki - magazyn popularnonaukowy 11.45 Kronika przełomu - program dokumentalny 12.00 MDR o dwunastej - magazyn południowy 13.00 Na życzenie - program muzyczny 14.00 Po drugiej - magazyn południowy 14.30 Wolne pokoje - magazyn mieszkaniowy 15.30 Sztuga kulinarna według Vincenta Klinka - magazyn kulinarny 16.00 Po czwartej - magazyn popołudniowy 18.00 Brisant - magazyn sensacji 18.28 MDR aktuell - wiadomości w skrócie 18.30 Teleteka - magazyn porad 18.52 Piaskowy dziadek - serial animowany 19.00 Program lokalny 19.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 19.50 Heinz pozostanie zawsze Heinzem - program rozrywkowy 20.15 Sprawa dla Eschera - magazyn porad 21.00 To były przeboje - program rozrywkowy 21.45 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 22.00 artour - magazyn kulturalny 22.30 Kiedy dusza umyka... - film dokumentalny 23.00 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 23.05 Westward the Women - western, USA 1951, reż. William Wellman, wyk. Robert Taylor, Denise Darcel, Beverly Dennis, John McIntire (112 min) 01.00 Brisant - magazyn sensacji (powt.) 01.30 Sprawa dla Eschera - magazyn porad (powt.) 02.15 artour - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 02.45 Magazyn krajoznawczy 03.15 SachsenSpiegel - magazyn regionalny 03.45 Sachsen-Anhalt heute - magazyn regionalny 04.15 Thüringen Journal - magazyn regionalny 04.45 Po czwartej - magazyn popołudniowy (powt.) Nord 3 06.00 N3 Podróż: Kanada - magazyn 06.30 Melchiorowie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 07.00 Poradnik dziecięcy - magazyn 07.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 08.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 buten un binnen - magazyn informacyjny Radia Brema 11.30 Wujek Bräsig - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1978 12.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 13.00 Heidi i Erni - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 14.30 Sissi - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Köpenick - Wokół Jeziora Müggel - film dokumentalny 16.00 N3 od 4 - magazyn poradnikowy 16.30 Service - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 My na Północy - program dokumentalny 17.55 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 18.30 Nasz dziadek piaskowy - program dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn regionalny 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Kraje - ludzie - przygody: W gościnie u Niemców Karpackich - film dokumentalny 21.00 Biały kanion (Big Country) - western, USA 1958, reż. William Wyler, wyk. Gregory Peck, Jean Simmons, Charlton Heston, Caroll Baker, Burl Ives (160 min) 23.40 extra 3 - magazyn satyryczny 00.10 Wydział specjalny - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1972 01.10 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 01.40 Bronk - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 02.25 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 02.55 Sklep muzyczny: przeboje lat 70-tych - magazyn 03.40 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 03.55 TO! - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 04.40 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 05.10 Magazyn północny - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 05.40 Telegra Pro 7 05.35 Galileo (powt.) 05.55 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.45 taff (powt.) 07.10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 (powt.) 07.40 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.10 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1990 08.40 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.15 Ukochany gryzoń (Love Bites) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Malcolm Marmorstein, wyk. Adam Ant, Kimberly Foster, Roger Rose, Michelle Forbes (94 min) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 18.00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1989 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1990 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Moja macocha jest kosmitką (My Stepmother Is an Alien) - komedia SF, USA 1988, reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kim Basinger, Jon Lovitz, Alyson Hannigan (107 min) 22.20 Switch - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.50 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 23.50 Subterfuge - thriller sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Herb Freed, wyk. Matt McColm, Amanda Pays, Glynn Turman, Richard Brake (92 min) 01.40 Pamięć absolutna - serial SF, USA 1998 02.40 Słodki grzech (powt.) 03.35 Reporterzy (powt.) 04.30 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 05.15 Nicole (powt.) Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Kto zostanie milionerem? - teleturniej 21.15 Balko - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999/00 22.15 Łowca duchów John Sinclair - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 2000 23.15 UFO 2000 - program dokumentalny 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Life! (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 07.30 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 09.45 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 10.15 Orientacja - magazyn religijny 10.45 ALEX - talk show 11.45 3 dwa jeden - talk show 12.45 Ciesz się Północą - program folklorystyczny 13.30 Romantyka kolei żelaznej: Prignitzer Eisenbahn - film dokumentalny 14.00 Migawki ze Szwajcarii - magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 14.30 Historia współczesna na ekranie: Nelson Mandela - życie poświęcone prawom człowieka - film dokumentalny 15.35 Z innego punktu widzenia: Renta i co potem? - film dokumentalny 16.00 Biologia i nauki medyczne: W osiem sekund dokoła świata - film dokumentalny 16.45 Giełda - magazyn gospodarczy 17.15 Magazyn regionalny 17.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 18.00 37 stopni: W skórze zabójcy - film dokumentalny 18.30 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Toksyczna afera (Toxic Affair) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Philomne Esposito, wyk. Isabelle Adjani, Clementine Celarie, Sergio Castellitto, Hippolyte Girardot (83 min) 21.40 Niedzielny poranek (One Sunday Morning) - film krótkometrażowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Manu Kurewa (19 min) 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Club extra: Jak globalna może być gospodarka? - program gospodarczy 23.40 Nic tylko panienki w głowie - film dokumentalny, Szwajcaria 1999 00.35 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.40 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.05 nano (powt.) 01.35 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 02.15 Historia współczesna na ekranie: Nelson Mandela - życie poświęcone prawom człowieka - film dokumentalny (powt.) 03.20 Orientacja (powt.) 03.50 Giełda (powt.) 04.20 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Dennis i Gnasher - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Raccoons - serial animowany 07.15 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.10 Nowy świat gnomów - serial animowany 08.35 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 09.10 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.40 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 10.35 Animal Park - serial familijny, Australia 1991 11.05 Skippy - serial animowany (powt.) 11.30 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 12.00 Bionic Six - serial animowany 12.25 Gumisie - serial animowany (powt.) 12.50 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.15 Raccoons - serial animowany 13.40 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.00 Nowy świat gnomów - serial animowany 14.30 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 14.55 Aladyn - serial animowany (powt.) 15.20 Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 15.45 Dennis i Gnasher - serial animowany 16.15 Skippy - serial animowany 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.30 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 18.00 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.55 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Dirk Bach Show - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/91 22.10 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/99 23.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.50 Doug - serial animowany 00.15 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 00.40 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.10 Program nocny TM3 06.00 Mieszkać i żyć - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 07.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987/95 (powt.) 07.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Mieszkać i żyć: macierzyństwo, zdrowie - magazyn poradnikowy 08.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.15 Mieszkać i żyć: kulinaria, moda, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 10.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 10.50 Jeopardy! - teleturniej, wydanie dla dzieci (powt.) 11.20 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej (powt.) 12.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 12.35 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/88, wyk. Richard van Vleet, Ellen Dolan, Michael O'Leary, Mary Kay Adams 13.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987/95, wyk. Susan Flannery, John McCook, Ron Moss, Teri Ann Linn 14.00 Tmini3 zaprasza na kreskówki: Mała ksieżniczka Sara, Georgie, Cudowna Pollyanna, Piłkarze, Z jak Zorro, Planeta dinozaurów, Księga dżungli - seriale animowane 17.05 Mieszkać i żyć: internet, zdrowie, kulinaria, moda, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 18.30 Schwupps! - wideoshow - program rozrywkowy 19.05 Jeopardy! - teleturniej, wydanie dla dzieci 19.35 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej 20.15 Miejsca w sercu (Places in the Heart) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Robert Benton, wyk. Sally Field, Lindsay Crouse, John Malkovich, Ed Harris (95 min) 22.20 Romans Murphy'ego (Murphy's Romance) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Martin Ritt, wyk. Sally Field, James Garner, Brian Kerwin, Corey Haim (95 min) 00.20 Schwupps! - wideoshow - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 00.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.15 Nick Carter Et Le Trefle Rouge - film sensacyjny, Francja/Włochy 1965, reż. Jean-Paul Savignac, wyk. Eddie Constantine, Nicole Coursel, Jo Dassin, Jeanne Valerie (78 min) 02.45 Miejsca w sercu (Places in the Heart) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Robert Benton, wyk. Sally Field, Lindsay Crouse, John Malkovich, Ed Harris (95 min) (powt.) 04.40 Czas na kino - magazyn filmowy 05.05 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej (powt.) Vox 06.10 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 06.35 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 07.05 Magazyn reklamowy 08.55 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 09.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 11.00 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 11.55 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 12.50 Booker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989/90 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.10 Clever - magazyn poradnikowy 19.40 Macie brzmienie? - teleturniej muzyczny 20.15 Czynnik PSI - serial SF, Kanada 1996/99 21.10 Ziemia: ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997/98 22.05 SPIEGEL TV Extra - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny 00.05 Wiadomości 00.15 Maszyna do robienia dziewic - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1988, reż. Monika Treut, wyk. Ina Blum, Marcelo Uriona, Gad Klein, Mona Mur (80 min) 01.55 Czynnik PSI - serial SF, Kanada 1996/99 02.50 Ziemia: ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997/98 03.45 Klinika w zielonym piekle (Nurses on the Line) - film fabularny, USA 1993, reż. Larry Shaw, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Robert Loggia, Forke Farram (89 min) (powt.) 05.10 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych